The Concrete Angel
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: This is story about 11 year girl who suffer so much and in the end she was finally freed. It Eve and Raven story but with friendship. (Warning Character Death, also please play the song)


**Code: I'm in tears!**

**Eve: Why?**

**Code: I been listening to this song and I cried D:**

**Aisha: Wow really? It must be really sad**

**Rena: it okay Code**

**Add: so who the main character?**

**Code: Eve because the songs is a female and I can't choose Raven because he a guy**

**Raven: Doesn't mean I can't be in it**

**Code: Just let me do my own stuff!**

**Characters:**

**Eve as Code Exotic**

**Raven as Sword Taker**

**(side Characters)**

**Aisha as high magician **

**Elsword as Sword Knight **

**Elesis as Saber Knight **

**Rena as combat ranger **

**Chung as Fury Guardian **

**Add as base job (Because his older form aren't child like) **

**Ara as little devil (because her ponytail look like a child) **

**Raven: So what the story about**

**Code: You find out when I place down this first. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! But no blood or anything**

**(Play Concrete Angel by Martina McBride this will affect ur heart more)**

Normal

**Song**

_thinking_

_"_speaking_"_

**The Concrete Angel**

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back;**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

A girl with long spiky hair that goes to her waist and eyes of golden honey, walk down the sidewalk with her lunch packed and the dress she once wore yesterday covering her bruises that surround her arms and body. The girl was named Eve Angelica Nightingale, she lived a normal life until her mother passed away from a illness, now left with her father, Eve was beaten daily by her father and was bully at school but she kept on living hope that something good will happen in her life. As she walk to her school, she can hear other girls laughing at her and yet she still walked with her head up high, ignoring all the people that made fun of her. When she was climbing up the stairs to the schools, she see a girl and a father hugging each other and giving each other goodbye kisses before leaving toward the day. Eve stared at the leaving father and wished that her father would change but she knew it would never change so she pray that she would escape this life one day. As she walked into her school, she took deep breaths and told herself "Be brave Eve, it just another day at school" she made sure to show no emotions in her eyes and she so then began her day at school.

Eve enter her classroom and sat at her desk reading a book when a girl with pale pink hair that shines and her pink bubble gums eyes that shines when she see Eve. She walked up to Eve and pushed her off the chair and laughs at her before going back to her group of friends, Eve could hear them talking about her but chose to ignore it and sat back on her seat and went straight back to reading her book as she listen to the group girls talking about her, yet she still had the emotionless face as she listen to them talking nasty things about her. "Haha! You were awesome Apple! That stupid girl fell right down!" "Speka that mean don't say that!" "Lime she a loser!" "Apple right Lime, that girl has no life and she doesn't even show a single emotion!" "But it isn't right to hurt anyone!" "Lime Just be quiet, we talk about this later!". Eve was slightly happy that Lime was trying to protect her but it didn't help her because she was still picked on. Even if she tell them to stop because if she did she get in trouble with her father and she fear him, so she hope that the bullying stop one day. This is Eve's life, she had happy life until she was 6 and that when her mother died from illness, it been 5 years and Eve is 11 years old and she still suffer but she hope she be saved one day.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm,**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born;**

As the teacher Noah walked by smiling at each student, she notice Eve. She saw bruises on her arm but when she looked at Eve's face she saw no emotions in them and she wonder what happen to her but she dare not to ask because even if she did ask Eve would not tell her truth. Eve was good at masking her emotions, voice and pain, but for how long can Eve hide it? Noah kept wondering but she never asked but she knew that Eve hid a huge secret that will affect her life.

When the lunch bell rang, Eve took her lunch outside and sat on bench and watched the other kids play as she ate and watch. She wanted to join them but she knew she will be hurt if she chose to play with them, as Eve watched the kids played with each other, she wished that she can be free as she watch everyone laughing. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to smile, she wanted to be free but she knew she will never be free from this chain.

_Sometimes I wish I was never born from the start_

She kept wishing that she was never born as she said it in her head repeating it over and over again, until she heard someone sat beside her. Eve turn her head to see a boy around 12 or 11 with jet black spiky hair, tan skin and dark golden amber eyes staring right at her with a smile on his face, she stared at him in wonder when she notice his arm. It was made from metals that connect to his shoulder, when he raised it for her to shake. He noticed his hand and tried to hide it when she grab his metal hand and shook with a beautiful smile, as she smiled at her new friend who smiled back at her.

"My name Raven Knight and I am 12 years old, so who are you?"

Eve felt warm and fuzzy, she liked the feeling and she just simply smile at the boy and used her finger to make a zip around her mouth. Raven looked at her with his eyebrow raised and smirk at her before placing his hand at his heart and fake that he was hurt that she didn't say her name but seeing how he tried to fake being hurt, Eve couldn't help but giggle how silly he was when Raven looked at her with a small smile. Eve blushed at when he caught her giggling at him so she tried to keep her face emotionless but it was hard for her because she never been treated so nice and she couldn't hide her happiness.

"So you can speak!" Raven grinned at her as she just smile at him.

"Of course, I can speak… Anyways Raven, my names is Eve Angelica Nightingale and I am 11 years old!" she made big smile at him as he blush and smile back at her.

"Well Eve would you little to chat with me?" Eve nodded her head at Raven and the two began speaking.

The two talked about everything and Eve felt so happy and free when she talked with Raven and she found what she can live for. She found a friend, a person that finally cared for her. Someone that she would never feel alone, as Raven and Eve chat. She found out that Raven was her next door neighbour.

"Then why haven't I seen you around before?" Eve question Raven and he just simply smile

"It because I just moved in. Silly!"

**Through the wind and the rain,**

**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;**

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's**

**loved.**

As Eve sat on her bed thinking about Raven, her new and first friend. She couldn't help but smile as she begin drawing and singing to herself, as she draw a beautiful realistic picture of her and Raven older, holding each other flying in the clouds. She couldn't help but smile, she already knew what her dream was and the dream wanted to do was become a famous artist and live her life with Raven. Because without him, she wouldn't have survive without him talking to her.

Eve lay down on her bed and she dreamed that she was in a place where people will love her and cared for her, she dreamed of her mother and father happy and talking to one another and giving Eve hugs and kisses. Eve dreamed of herself older with long beautiful silver hair and she can see herself drawing a beach where the sun set and the water shine in the light. She saw Raven and she ran toward him, he was older, with black long hair as he stared down at her, she saw the same smile that he would give her at lunch as child. A warm kind loving smile and she couldn't help but smile. She finally found a dream that she wanted to live through and she can't wait to make her dream come true.

_A dream that I can finally live for and it all thanks to Raven, my knight in shinning armour… Heh I don't usually like fairy tales but I let this one slide._

**Concrete Angel**

Eve heard knocking on her window as she got up and open it revealing Raven who smiled at her. Eve saw no lights were on but she pushed that out of her mind and stared at her friend, her first and precious friend. Eve smiled at him and the two began to talk, she felt that her heart will burst out of her chest when she was speaking with Raven. But she knew it was because she was finally loved, a person that finally cared for her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Raven how are you?" Eve smile sweetly at Raven who blushed and smiled with his kind smile with love.

"I'm doing fine Eve, my parents are asleep but I really wanted to chat with you. So how are you?" Raven looked straight at Eve and she couldn't take her eyes off of him, she smiled nervously at him and he noticed it.

"Eve are you alright? You can tell me anything because I be right here for you okay?" Eve's eyes widen and she couldn't help but cry a little.

"If I tell you he hurt you! I don't want you to get hurt, your my dear and first friend! Please don't worry about me!" Eve start to cry as tears stream down her faces.

"Eve… Your my dear friend and I like you so don't worry about me" Raven wanted to say more but he couldn't

"Raven your really sweet, I like you too. Your the first person who cared about me and I am so happy that you save me." She smiled at him as tear keep falling.

Raven reached for Eve's hand as she reached for Raven's hand and both held each other hands "Let be together forever, Raven" Raven smiled at her "I promise you that I be with you forever Eve, no matter what"

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,**

**The neighbours hear but they turn out the light;**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,**

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

A man with silver hair and dark honey eyes with a beer bottle in his hand, grabbed Eve and threw her to the side. The shadow of the man punched and kicked as the sound of Eve's cries can be heard through the night. Raven stood there at the window staring at the shadow of the man beating his friend Eve, tears stream down his eyes as he could do nothing to save her.

A few hours had passed and the shadow of the man left the room but Eve never came to the window, Raven sat on the dusty floor waiting for Eve to call him. But he knew that she not going to call him, he cried for being weak, he cried that he couldn't protect and he cried that he couldn't be there for Eve. More hours had passed and had heard sirens of polices and ambulance coming nearby but he didn't pay attention as he cried his heart out. Raven stood up and prayed to the Lord, he prayed and prayed until he remember when he first met Eve, even if they first met at school and just started talking. He knew he fell for her and he didn't want leave her, but they knew they were children but they can feel their own heart beating. Raven looked at his metal arm and remember how Eve was one of the few people who wasn't afraid of him and he couldn't help but cried, he hold his metal hand hugging it like he depended it on it as he cried. He looked back Eve's window and looked away.

When Raven looked at a old clock he knew it was 12:00 am, he remember the man coming in at 8:36pm and he knew the man didn't see him but he saw him and only hope someone had call the police but to his luck he heard police sirens and sound of ambulance. He heard sound of police people and sound of the man that hurt Eve, yelling and cussing at the police before being hand cuffed and force into the car.

_I hope that old man dies! _Raven thought to himself as he headed outside and watch the people.

**Through the wind and the rain,**

**She hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;**

**but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's **

**loved.**

Raven stand behind the yellow tape as he watched doctors rushing into Eve's house with equipment, he stared up at the room where Eve slept. No one notice him watching and no one ever notice him. Raven stood still and didn't dare made a move as he watched the rushing. He was glad that the man who hurt Eve will suffer, Raven felt a single tear stroll down his cheek as he watch Eve's room outside her house. Raven clutch onto his metal arm shaking but he did not dared to move until he was certain about something.

As he waited for a long time waiting for Eve, he saw her but his breath was shaky at what he saw. The doctors had sadness in their eyes as they move the stretcher with a bag on the stretcher covering something and Raven knew what happen to Eve. As they took her in the ambulance, the woman who was one of the doctors cried, she cried her eyes out as she got in the ambulance. Raven watched the ambulance drove off with Eve in it. Tears fell down as he looked back at Eve's house, he breathed in and remember how Eve wanted to be an artist when she grow up but now she will never be able to reach her dream but she finally be in a place where she actually will be loved.

Raven went back to the house and enter, he looked at the dusted living room with white cloth covering the sofa and everything around it. He could remember how the man took Eve and beaten her, he frown and began walking upstair to a room and waited for the morning sun to come. He watched the stars and the moon and he couldn't help but thought of the moon as Eve and he kept his eyes on the moon as it set and as the sun rise, when the sun rise all the way to noon. Raven got up and walked to cemetery, holding a white rose in his hands.

**Concrete Angel**

Raven kept walking with the white rose in hands and finally reached to the cemetery where he saw a small crowd of people in front of gravestone.

**A statue stands in a shaded place,**

**An an girl with an upturned face;**

**Her name is written on a polished rock,**

**A broken heart that the world forgot.**

A cherry blossom stood above shading a grave stone with a small angel girl with upturned face, and the name written in grave

_R.I.P_

_Eve Angelica Nightingale_

_2002-2014_

_May you live free._

Raven stared at Eve's grave stone when he looked at grave right next her and he smile sadly and place the white rose on her grave before passing through the adult to see Eve stand there smiling at him, Raven smiled brightly at her and both of them hug each and held hands and told each other "I love you" both Raven and Eve started walking up the hills away from the frozen adults. As they walked up to hill the gravestone that stood beside Eve's gravestone was a gravestone with a bird statue resting.

_R.I.P_

_Raven Knight_

_1992-2005_

_Let your soul live free away from it cages_

Over the hills was group of kids waiting for Raven and Eve.

**Through the wind and the rain,**

**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rose above;**

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's**

**love.**

As the two ran up to a hill, a girl in purple and black had tackle her in a hug and said to her.

"Hi Eve! We be with you from now on so don't worry about anything!" The purple girl speak

"That Aisha, my name Ara, that Rena, over there is Elsword, Add right there, also Elesis and Chung over here!" Ara a long black haired girl hugged Eve not letting her go

"Raven told us a lot about you! Let be together forever!" Rena a long blonde girl smiles gently at Eve

"She really pretty, I'm jealous Raven" Add the white hair kid smiled at Raven who just blush and turn his head away

"H-hello" A long blonde head boy, Chung waved at her.

"Chung don't be shy!" A red male, Elsword grabbed Chung around shoulder and smiled happily while a woman in her teens whack him across the head.

"Don't be mean Elsword!" Red haired woman, Elesis scold her younger brother for being foolish.

Eve finally found a place where she can finally be free and happy where nothing can hold her down, Eve felt a hand on her and looked at Raven and smiled at him who smiled at her and they began to run off with the others chasing them. Their laughter can be heard by other angels but only those lived can hear the winds laugh and those people believe the little girl, Eve finally found a place where she is loved and happy.

**Concrete Angel**

A rows of others gravestone stood with each writing over it.

_R.I.P_

_Elsword Siegheart_

_1967-1978_

_May your flame never be forgotten_

_R.I.P_

_Elesis Siegheart_

_1961-1978_

_Let your memories live on_

_R.I.P_

_Aisha White_

_1971-1984_

_May your happiness last_

_R.I.P_

_Ara Haan_

_1912-1923_

_Let your spirit guide other to the light_

_R.I.P_

_Chung Seiker _

_1900-1911_

_May you fly high and be yourself _

_R.I.P_

_Rena Meadow_

_1900-1911_

_Let Seiker hold you close_

_R.I.P_

_Add Kim_

_1950-1962_

_May you rest and live in peace_

**Code: and done**

**Everyone expect for Eve and Raven: WE WERE BARELY IN IT!**

**Code: anyways if you don't get the story here it is**

**Eve mother passed away from illness leaving her with abusive father that hurts her everyday and she met Raven, she felt she could live but she didn't know that Raven had died from the abusive of his parent.**

**Code: And done :D**

**Eve: I died**

**Raven: we all died Eve**

**Elesis: What happen to me and Elsword**

**Code: You died being beaten to death while protecting Elsword and he was shot for being useless, Aisha was bullied everyday and soon when her parent divorce she killed herself, Chung was a laughing stock of the school because he looked like a girl but he didn't care because he had Rena but sadly Rena and Chung's families were enemies and hated each other but both of them fell in love but they were sick of the family fighting so they ended it like Romeo and Juliet style but they both killed each other as they held hands, Ara was abusive by her brother and was beaten to death by a girl, Add was beaten until he lost a lot blood and died from it. I think that about it.**

**Add: I'm scared…..**

**Code: you should be…..**

**Eve: Code can you please do your announcement?**

**Code: Right!**

**Everyone if there a child abuse or bullying happening then please stand up for them because no deserve to be bully or beaten! We all can do something even if you think you can't or to scared but you can save their lives. So don't forget that no one is never alone :D**

**This is brought to you by Code Story Time, today quote by Code**

**"Lock your doors and windows because Add coming to kidnapped you"**

**That is all for today show**

**BYE!**


End file.
